Dark Necrofear vs Danielle
by DanielleKetaruema and kera
Summary: Dark Necrofear and Danielle face off for a rare Exodia Necroiss. weirdness ensues


Hi, It's us again! (Danielle, Ketaruema, Kera, and their best friend Dark Necrofear!) Keto: I'm board! D: aren't we all! DN: Destroy! (Light reflects off Kera's mirror into DN's face) No! Help It burns! I'm melting! D: Kera I told you to shut those blinds! Now you're killing Dark Necrofear! Kera: Eeep! (Shrinks in fear from Danielle and the half melted Dark Necrofear) Sorry D: Let's steal little kids cards! Keto: that's so evil, let's do it! All: Yeay! Screw this! Damned writers block! I have nothing better to write so I'll just list all of the cards in my yu-gi-oh deck. If nothing else after posting this maybe someone will duel me. Cards: Cyber Jar Dark Necrofear Archfiend Soldier x2 The Bistro Butcher Opticlops Big Eye Kiseitai The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams Summoned Skull Witch of the Black Forest Swarm of Scarabs x2 Dark Blade Barrel Dragon Patrician of Darkness Great Angus Penguin Solider Aqua Madoor 7 Colored Fish Harpie's Brother x2 Princess of Tsurugi 4 –Starred Ladybug of Doom Hysteric Fairy Maha Vailo x2 Magician of Faith Blue-Eyes White Dragon Guardian Sphinx Man-Eater Bug x3 Jirai Gumo x3 Neo Bug Axe of Despair x2 Black Pendant x2 Ekibyo Drakmord Dian Keto the Cure Master Graceful Charity Giant Trunade Dark Hole Change of Heart Reasoning Pyramid Energy Graceful Dice Skull Dice Rush Recklessly Mystic Plasma Zone Fairy Meteor Crush Horn of the Unicorn Megamorph Wicked-Breaking Flameberge Baou Malevolent Nuzzler Monster Reborn Fissure Ominous Fortunetelling Solemn Wishes x2 Magic Jammer Seven Tools of a Bandit Deal of Phantom Arsenal Robber Non Aggression Area Waboku Trap Hole x2 Just Desserts D: dude I'm so evil! I stole some fifth grader's deck! DN: so, I stole some kid's Exodia Necrosis and made it come to life. D, Kera, Keto: Please tell us you can control that thing... DN: Ehheha, no I can't, I was hoping you could help me with that... D, Kera, Keto: (typical anime fall) do you mean that we have to defeat that thing?! DN: no just defeat the one who made it real. D: OK I'll duel you,  
  
Duel start DN: I'll go first. (Draws cards – trap hole, narrow pass, judge man, monster reborn, and 4-starred ladybug of doom)(Then draws darkfire soldier #1) I place three cards face down and set a monster in face down defense position. Your turn.  
  
D: (draws five cards- non aggression area, neo bug, ekibyo drakmord, and two man-eater bugs)(then draws jirai gumo) I place two cards face down and set a monster in defense position. Your turn.  
  
DN: (draws zolga) I summon darkfire soldier #1 (atk/1700 def/1150 lv.4) in attack mode and activate narrow pass (effect: this card can only be activated when both players have two monsters or less on their side of the field. Once this card is activated, both players can only normal summon or set up to two additional monsters as long as this card is face up on the field.) darkfire soldier attack the face down monster (flips man-eater bug)  
  
D: sorry but I choose to destroy your face down monster (destroys 4-starred ladybug of doom)  
  
DN: your turn.  
  
D: (draws arsenal robber) I activate non aggression area (effect: your opponent can't summon anything during there next turn) and I summon jirai gumo in attack mode  
  
DN: I activate trap hole destroying your spider  
  
D: #%&! Then I activate ekibyo drakmord and attach it to your darkfire soldier #1. (Effect: the monster equipped with this card cannot attack and the end of the second turn after this card was activated the monster equipped with this card is destroyed and this card is returned to it's owner's hand) your turn.  
  
DN: (draws Needle wall) I place a card face down and I end my turn.  
  
D: (draws dark necrofear) I will activate arsenal robber (effect: your opponent selects one equip card in their deck and discards it to the graveyard)  
  
DN: OK I'll discard sword of dark destruction  
  
D: I summon neo bug (atk/1800 def/1700 lv.4)  
  
in attack mode, neo bug attack Dark Necrofear's darkfire soldier #1. (LP D- 2000 DN-1900) your turn.  
  
DN: (draws kryuel) I activate monster reborn and I reborn darkfire soldier #1, now I sacrifice it for judge man  
  
(atk/2200 def/1500 lv.6) judge man attack the neo bug. (LP: D-1600 DN-1900)  
  
D: (draws deal of phantom) I place one card face down and set a monster in face down defense mode. Your turn.  
  
DN: (draws empress mantis) I summon zolga (atk/1700 def/1200 lv.4) in attack mode, zolga attack the face down monster (flips man-eater bug)  
  
D: Ha Ha, I'll destroy your judge man.  
  
DN: do that again and you die! #$$%! Your turn.  
  
D: (draws archfiend soldier) I summon archfiend soldier (atk/1900 def/1500 lv.4) in attack mode, attack zolga! (LP: D-1600 DN-1700)  
  
DN: (draws fissure) I summon kryule (atk/1000 def/1700 lv.4) in attack position and I activate fissure destroying your archfiend soldier. Kryule attack her life points directly (LP: D-600 DN-1700)  
  
D: (draws monster reborn) I play monster reborn and I reborn your judge man. I activate deal of phantom (effect: for every monster in your graveyard increase the atk of a selected monster by 100 during the turn this card was activated) judge man (atk/2700 def/1500 lv.6) destroy kryuel! (LP: D-600 DN-0)  
  
D: ha I win hand over the exodia necrosis!  
  
DN: Damn how could I lose to a mortal! Marik won't be happy with this.  
  
D: wait, you work for Marik?!  
  
Kera: are you two done dueling yet? I have a 3:45 duel with the pharaoh, I have to strip him of his powers.  
  
D: what the...  
  
Keto: I'm hungry! Where's some mortals?  
  
Marik: hey Dark Necrofear I told you to find the pharaoh.  
  
D: holy shit its Marik! Can I be a rare hunter? Please!  
  
Marik: sure whatever. The end.  
  
D: that was strange....  
  
Keto: where did we get a live dark Necrofear?  
  
Kera: I have sugar!!!!!!  
  
D: no not another sugar high story!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone but Kera running away)  
  
D: please review!! Or I'll sic a hyper Kera on you! 


End file.
